A New Love Interest
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: What Happens when Bette meet's a stranger at the Planet do things hit off or do they fall through?


**I do not own the L word, I hope you enjoy this fic**

Bette and Tina have been separated for close to a year now. Tina had already moved on with some random guy, and hardly hang out or talked to the group of friends anymore. Bette has been trying to move on and find someone new to share her life with, and has come up empty, until recently that is. It was her usual morning with her group of friends down at The Planet drinking coffee, having breakfast and just hanging out and talking when someone captured her eye. A brunette who had her hair in a ponytail, black sunnies on her head, a grey button up shirt with a pair of black pants with patterns on it that stopped just above the knee, she also wore black and white converses. She looked like she was drinking coffee and was having something to eat but she couldn't really tell from this angel. The look screamed gay but she didn't want to jump to conclusions, the girl could be straight for all she knows, but she highly doubt that. Or well she hoped she was right about her being gay, she just wished the stranger would look up so she can see the colour of her eyes. The person must off noticed or felt someone staring because at that moment she looked up a small gasp left Bette's lips as dark chocolate brown eyes locked with brown and Bette thought she was the most beautiful women she has even seen, that includes the freckles that she was littered with. Everything faded around her the convocation her friends where having didn't register to her ears it was like nothing else existed, she wanted to get up and talk to her but she didn't want to scare the beautiful women off.

"Why don't you go talk to her, instead of staring" a smug voice said Bette blinked and looked towards her long-time friend and neighbour Shane

"Because I don't want to scare her off" Bette huffed with a roll of the eyes

"I think you staring at her would scare her off more then you going up and talking to her" Alice laughed, Bette glared at the blonde but it was half-hearted.

"You have been looking for someone for the past six months, Tina has already moved on I think it's time you did too" Shane said softly, she knew her best friend was right but she was extremely nervous, what if she didn't like her, what if she thought she was weird. All these scenario's kept running through her head, but she got up anyway and slowly made her way over towards the brunette that captured her interest the click of her heels clicked on the titled floor seemed to echo around her, well that is what she thought anyway.

"Hi" Bette smiled when the female looked up and smiled Bette's breath was taken away again she was even more beautiful up close.

"Hi" the brunette replied

"I'm Bette" Bette said and held out her hand

"Kendrix" the brunette replied shaking the stranger's hand

"Uhm, I know this is probably weird and creepy, but I couldn't help but admire you from afar and wanted to know if you would like to go out with me one night" Bette asked nervously

"I would like that yes" Kendrix replied.

It's been six months since Bette went up and talked to Kendrix and they hit it off right away and have been dating ever since, and tonight was their six month anniversary and Bette wanted to do something special for her girlfriend. So she cooked her dinner, it was crumbed steak, potato bake with some cheesy vegetables. Everything was going great, dinner was eaten and the night went on. They were just getting ready for bed when Bette rolled over and straddled Kendrix's legs, she leant down and gave her a passionate kiss. Which lead to clothes being torn off, and soft, and gentle touching. Bette slowly made her way down her lover's body kissing and licking every inch off her she stopped at the perked breast and sucked and softly blew on each nipple the moan that left Kendrix lips turned her on even more, she quickly made her way down to the one spot she couldn't wait to be, she gave a gentle lick and suck, after a few minutes she insterted one finger then two, going between sucking and licking her lovers clit bringing her closer and closer to climax, Kendrix couldn't help but grind her hips against Bette's lips covering her in her juices and boy did it turn Bette on, so much that she started to touch herself. They both where close, after one more lick Kendrix came hard and Bette followed, Bette moved up to lay beside Kendrix who after got her breath back went to give Bette an orgasm but Bette stopped her.

"How about we rest and in the morning you can do me" Bette smiled as she climbed out of bed to wash her mouth and hands, and go the toilet when she got back, Kendrix went toilet herself then went for a quick smoke before returning back to bed cuddling up to her girlfriend and falling fast asleep


End file.
